


Dark Days

by AstroFighter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroFighter/pseuds/AstroFighter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was five in the afternoon and Clarke was sick. Both figuratively and literally. She missed Lexa, her girlfriend. It had been eleven days since she'd seen, texted or emailed her. </p><p>These were dark days indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Days

**Dark Days**

 

**Prologue:**

 

It was five in the afternoon and Clarke was sick. Both figuratively and literally. She missed Lexa, her girlfriend. It had been eleven days since she'd seen, texted or emailed her.

 

These were dark days indeed.

 

So of course Octavia was having sex with her boyfriend in the next room. Bumping uglies for two hours. No matter how much she covered her ears, they were fucking too LOUDLY!

 

Lexa was out camping, 'discovering' the wilds. It was ridiculous. She knew she'd be seeing her, in like, two days. But seriously this really sucked.

 

She pulled out her phone, flicking through numbers, until she settled on the right one.

 

“Bellamy you have to get me out of here, your sister is so bloody noisy.”

 

She heard an, “Ah”, followed by a, “I really didn't need to know Clarke. Jesus, I'm her brother. In other words, my sister is a virgin and you can't tell me otherwise.”

 

Clarke smirked, “Well your virgin sister is annoying the hell out of me. So can we go out? C'mon. Bar hopping. Something!”

There was a long pause. “Fine, but meet me down stairs. My sister is a virgin and I don't need to know.”

Clarke fist bumped the air. “Awesome! I'll meet you out front in ten minutes. Cool?”

“Yeah. Just don't mention Octavia...we're not on speaking terms.”

 

That raised Clarke's eyebrows, and just when she was going to investigate, he hung up.

 

She shrugged. She was totally going to get to the bottom of this one.

 

….

 

At the side of the road, Clarke looked hot, in her best jeans and leather jacket. Yeah she was a lady killer, and Lexa was missing all of it.

 

Bellamy pulled up, wearing a sweet suit.

 

Clarke got in, staring at him, she shook her head. “I'm underdressed, aren't I?”

He side glanced, grinning, “Yeah, but it works.”

Clarke smiled, buckling up, “Thank you.”

“No problem princess,” and the car took off.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like, comment. I might just continue it :)


End file.
